icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2005–06 Phoenix Coyotes season
The Phoenix Coyotes season involved Wayne Gretzky becoming the head coach. Key dates prior to the start of the season: *The 2005 NHL Entry Draft took place in Ottawa, Ontario on July 30, 2005. *The free agency period began on July 1. Offseason * On 6 August 2005, Brett Hull, son of former Jet Bobby Hull, was signed and assigned the elder Hull's retired # 9. * August 8, 2005 – Two days later, the Coyotes introduced Gretzky as its new head coach, replacing Rick Bowness, despite the fact that he had never coached at any level of hockey. The Coyotes Ring of Honor was unveiled on 8 October, inducting Gretzky and Bobby Hull. One week later, Brett Hull announced his retirement. On 21 January 2006, Jets great Thomas Steen was the third inductee to the Ring of Honor. On 13 April, Steve Ellman announced an agreement for Jerry Moyes to assume majority ownership control of the Coyotes, Glendale Arena and the National Lacrosse League's Arizona Sting. NHL Draft Wayne Gretzky Despite previous denials that Wayne Gretzky would not assume coaching duties, on August 8, 2005 Gretzky agreed to become the new coach of the Coyotes. In the time leading up to Gretzky's announcement, several prominent free agents signed with Phoenix citing the chance to play for Gretzky, including Brett Hull. Hull, who was briefly Gretzky's right winger, only lasted five games and only scored one assist before retiring. Ironically, "The Golden Brett" would have had the record for the most goals over any given three seasons — he scored 228 goals between 1989–90 and 1991–92 — if it weren't for The Great One. From 1981–82 to 1983–84, Gretzky scored 254 goals. Gretzky made his coaching debut on October 5, 2005, the opening night of the 2005–06 NHL season, losing 3–2 to the Vancouver Canucks. His first coaching victory was October 8, 2005, beating the Minnesota Wild 2–1. Gretzky took an indefinite leave of absence as coach on December 17, 2005 to care for his ill mother in Brantford, Ontario. His mother lost her battle to lung cancer two days later, passing away on December 19, 2005. Assistant coach Rick Tocchet assumed the position until Gretzky's return on December 28. Coyotes' CEO Jeff Shumway announced on June 5, 2006 that Gretzky has agreed to a new five-year contract to remain as head coach. Regular season Also in the 2005–06 season, the Coyotes were planning to host the NHL all-star game. Due to the XX Winter Olympic Games,'' the game was canceled. Final standings Game log *Green background indicates win. *Red background indicates regulation loss. *White background indicates overtime/shootout loss. Torino Olympics * Wayne Gretzky was the General Manager of the Canadian Olympic Hockey Team for the XX Winter Olympics in Torino, Italy. Coyotes captain Shane Doan was selected for the Canadian team. Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes; PPG=Power-play goals; SHG=Short-handed goals; GWG=Game-winning goals MIN=Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T/OT = Ties/Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; SO = Shutouts; SA=Shots Against; SV=Shots saved; SV% = Save Percentage; Transactions The Coyotes were involved in the following transactions during the 2005–06 season. Trades Free agents Acquired/Lost | valign="top" | |} Roster Awards and records Milestones Farm teams *San Antonio Rampage, American Hockey LeagueNational Hockey League Official Guide and Record Book 2006, p.14, Dan Diamond & Associates, Toronto, Ontario, ISBN 0-920445-98-5 References * Coyotes on Hockey Database Category:Phoenix Coyotes seasons Phoenix Coyotes seasons Phoenix Coyotes seasons